


The Opportunity of a Lifetime

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Indiana Jones AU, It's kind of from the same era as Indiana Jones but it doesn't really come into it, M/M, Oisuga Week, Sexual Tension, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Dr. Oikawa Tooru is a world-renowned archeologist, spending most of his youth traveling the world in search of rare antiquities and discovering entire civilizations thought to be mere folklore. But unfortunately expeditions cost money, and the University he works for refuses to spend it unless he can come up with a decent proposal, so he's stuck teaching mediocre students who don't care anything about archeology. All that changes one day when two strange men show up at his office...OiSuga Week 8/24: Fast Food AU orTeacher AU





	The Opportunity of a Lifetime

Oikawa adjusted his glasses on his face while he continued to write on the chalkboard with the other, wincing as the white stick squeaked against the smooth green surface.

“For centuries, everyone agreed that the legends of the Amadean Temple were just common folklore parents passed onto their children simply because their parents told them. However, just twenty years ago Professor Isaka was on an expedition in the Tunisian desert and discovered a map that could potentially support its actual existence. Class, do you know what this could mean?” He asked excitedly as he spun around to face them. Several of his students were sound asleep, and the ones who weren’t stared blankly at him. A couple girls in the front sighed longingly as they fluttered their eyelashes at him.

Oikawa pouted at their lack of enthusiasm, and he flat-out ignored the girls who only took his class because they heard he was handsome. He knew that he was handsome, he wasn’t stupid. But all he wanted was for his students to see that the world was bigger than their insignificant lives of going to and from class and who they’re going to date next.

The bell rang, saving both the students and Oikawa from the rest of the awkward lecture.

“Alright, class. Pop quiz on Wednesday, and make sure you look over chapters 11 and 12 for next week’s lecture. Participation will be part of your grade!” He shouted over the chatter as the students rushed out into the hall.

Oikawa sighed and turned around to gaze at the chalkboard. His eyes flowed over his messy notes and bits of map he’d drawn out with chalk. He was an archeologist; he belonged out in the field, chasing after remnants of history and not stuck in a stuffy classroom. But the university paid for his expeditions, and no amount of research he’s done could convince them to send him anywhere lately.

With a huff, he grabbed an eraser and removed all evidence of his lecture from the chalkboard. He needed to get back to his office and bury himself in his research. The papers that needed to be graded could wait a few more days before he received a complaint from the Dean.

He scrambled across campus with his arms full of books and scrolls, thanking a couple students who picked up anything that slipped out of his grip. His journey was interrupted by a group of female students who openly called themselves the Dr. Oikawa Tooru Fan Club, and he spent several minutes smiling and flirting with them before excusing himself. His mood brightened considerably as he shuffled down the hallway toward the sanctuary of his office until the staff secretary called out his name.

“Ah, Michimiya-chan! You’re looking lovely today, is that a new dress?”

Michimiya rolled her eyes though she couldn’t stop the smile from curling on her lips.

“Don’t worry, the Dean isn’t looking for you. There are, however, two big guys waiting for you in your office.”

“Two big guys? Did they look like trouble?” Oikawa asked, his mind whirling with a list of his enemies and which ones would go so far as to find him at his place of work.

“Well, they were intimidating but polite to me? Very attractive as well,” Michimiya said with a nervous giggle as a light flush crept across her cheeks.

It was Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes. Michimiya was one of the few women who didn’t swoon over him but definitely had a thing for hunkier, not-as-intelligent-as-Oikawa men. He didn’t hold it against her though, and their mischievous friendship was handy when it came to avoiding Oikawa’s supervisors.

“Well, I better see what they want, but if it’s trouble I may have to avoid campus for a few days.”

Michimiya laughed and waved him on.

“You’ll think of any excuse, won’t you? Good luck!”

“Thanks,” He mumbled as he crept up to his office door. He listened for a moment but heard nothing inside and tried opening the door as quietly as possible. Instead, he fumbled with the knob and dropped all his books and scrolls onto the floor as the door flung open.

“Dr. Oikawa?” A man said, and Oikawa nearly jumped out of his suit at the ogre standing in front of him. He was only an inch or so taller than Oikawa, but it was his intimidating demeanor, long hair, and beard that really put Oikawa on his guard.

“Um, yes?”

“Here, let me help you with that,” The man said as he rushed to help Oikawa pick up his things.

“Oh, uh, thank you. Let me get that, they’re rather delicate.”

“My pleasure,” The man said when they both straightened and gave Oikawa a smile, to his surprise. “I’m Azumane Asahi, and this is my associate Sawamura Daichi,” He said gesturing over his shoulder at another man who was leaning against one of Oikawa’s shelves. They nodded to each other, but Oikawa felt a jab of petulance at the way Sawamura was looking him over with an unimpressed expression.

“So, what can I do for you gentlemen?” He asked as he swept passed Azumane and let the load in his arms scatter across his already cluttered desk. Sawamura coughed as he finally straightened from the shelves.

“We would like it if you could come with us to our employer’s estate. We won’t force you or anything like that, but you’d be an idiot to let this chance pass you by.”

“Daichi, that was a little rude,” Azumane whispered and flinched when Sawamura glared up at his much taller associate.

“Um, well that all depends on who your employer is and what he would want with me?” Oikawa asked, his eyes watching the two goons with suspicion.

“Sugawara Koushi, and what he wants with you is his business and not for us to say,” Sawamura answered curtly, but Oikawa was already leaning forward with renewed interest. Sugawara Koushi was a celebrated businessman in the area. He had worked his way up from scratch and now owned several different successful companies and was looking to build more. Oikawa had never seen him before, but from what he heard he was a confirmed bachelor, despite his young age, rumored good looks, and famously positive personality.

“Alright, I’ll come with you and hear what he has to say. Though I couldn’t possibly imagine what he wants with me.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t think of any reason at all,” Sawamura said with a smirk. Oikawa glared at him but before he could think of a retort, Sawamura motioned for the door as Azumane led the way out.

They drove Oikawa out of the city in a mouth-watering Rolls Royce, and with Sugawara’s henchmen sitting up front, Oikawa could fully enjoy the view and the luxuriously cushioned seats. He was so comfortable he nearly forgot to be nervous that he was being escorted to such a famous person’s country manor without even knowing what he wanted with Oikawa.

When they finally pulled in front of the manor, Oikawa felt his eyes bug out of his head at the size of it.

“This place is like a castle. He lives here?”

Sawamura chuckled as he slipped out of the car and opened the door for Oikawa.

“He lives here, but so does his staff and his business associates from time-to-time. He prefers to work out here in peace rather than in the city.”

“Wow,” Oikawa said under his breath as he followed Sawamura inside while Azumane pulled the car away, most likely to some hidden garage. He gulped down the sudden nerves crawling up his throat and took a deep breath to appear confident. After all, he was Oikawa Tooru, the world-renowned archeologist who frequently gets shot at, shipwrecked, cursed, and occasionally falls into a pit full of snakes. Why would he fear meeting a businessman?

“Ah, Takeda-san. We’ve brought Dr. Oikawa,” Sawamura said, disturbing Oikawa from his thoughts. He looked passed Sawamura’s broad shoulders to see another man in a suit shuffling toward them wearing a friendly smile under his glasses.

“Thank you, Sawamura-kun. Dr. Oikawa! It’s a great pleasure to meet you at last!” He said warmly as he bowed at the waist.

“Thank you. Takeda-san was it?”

“Takeda Ittetsu! I am Sugawara-san’s account manager, and I run his daily schedule as well. Please come with me,” He said as he took off down the way he came, Oikawa struggling to catch up. “You can wait in the library while he finishes his meeting. Feel free to read anything that catches your eye; an educated man like yourself would surely find some of Sugawara-san’s collection fascinating,” He said, sending a knowing smile over his shoulder at Oikawa.

They wandered down a maze of hallways until Takeda stopped in front of a set of magnificently ornate doors carved out of mahogany, and Takeda slid the doors part to reveal Sugawara Koushi’s breathtaking library. Oikawa gasped as he wandered in, keeping his steps as quiet as possible. It didn’t look like a library that belonged in someone’s house. It could have provided enough books for a town at least, stretching a couple stories high with shelves sweeping up to the ceiling. He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes as the familiar musty scent of ancient texts seeped into his lungs.

“I’ll leave you to it! Sugawara-san will be along shortly,” Takeda chirped loudly, and Oikawa nearly shushed the man. Instead, he gave a soft cough and nodded to the older man.

“Yes, thank you, Takeda-san. I appreciate it.”

Takeda bowed once again as he slid the doors shut. Hopping several times on his toes, Oikawa rushed around the first level. Like most libraries, it was separated by genre, though he did find some special locked cases with some interesting pieces inside. Oikawa froze in front of an Egyptian exhibit, fascinated by the objects decorating it.

There were several sheets of papyrus with hieroglyphics painted on, still in exquisite shape for how old they must have been. There were several pots scattered within, items that were more likely possessions of commoners rather than a Pharaoh’s. Something about that bloomed warmth through Oikawa’s chest. So often collectors found themselves obsessed with only royalty and the upper-class of society in every civilization they studied. Oikawa found those interesting as well, of course, and he’d never resist a famous piece of treasure that would look fabulous at the Museum. But he felt the truth of every civilization lived in the common people’s lives, and it was telling that a famous tycoon such as Sugawara invested in the same idea.

Oikawa flinched when he heard a light laugh behind him, and he turned to see a young man with grey hair walking down the aisle toward him as he unbuttoned his expensive suit jacket.

“I had a feeling you’d enjoy that particular exhibit,” He said in a sly voice, his brown eyes twinkling as he joined him at the glass case. “This was always one of my favorites. Before you leave, make sure I show you my Atlantean pieces.”

“Your--what?!”

The man laughed and held out his hand.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s a great pleasure to meet you, at last, Dr. Oikawa.”

“Um, yeah, same. I had no idea you had such an interest in history and archeology.”

Sugawara’s beamed at him, and Oikawa found himself naturally smiling back at him. There was something about his demeanor; it soothed and excited him at the same time. It was rather… refreshing.

“You could say I was raised with it. I believe you’re acquainted with my grandfather, Dr. Isaka.”

“You’re Dr. Isaka’s grandson?! Oh, _Kou-chan_! Of course,” Oikawa said as he slapped his palm against his forehead. Sugawara laughed again and shook his head.

“I honestly wouldn’t expect you to place me as Grandfather’s little Kou-chan. I would love to have the chance to reminisce with you about him, but time is short. Follow me, please,” He said as he wandered down the aisle and into the central space of the library where a long table was set up with various documents and maps spread across it. Oikawa watched as Sugawara stretched out his hand, letting his fingers graze across the collage of papers and briefly wondered how those fingertips would feel against his skin. He shivered at how quickly his mind sunk into the gutter and shook his head to focus on the items of the table instead.

Sugawara stopped in the middle where one map seemed to be the focal point with pins and colored strings were stretched across it in several directions and crossing over each other.

“Have a look,” Sugawara offered, and Oikawa leaned over the map for a closer look. There was no indication at the top of the map to show what country or even what continent this map was for. Oikawa adjusted his glasses and glanced over the small scratched markings and smiled as he recognized his mentor’s old handwriting.

_So, this was Isaka-san’s map… but that would mean it’s probably--_

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he gasped, placing both his hands on the table to get even closer. Sugawara snickered as his head darted around, looking at the map from every angle.

“Is this the map to the Amadean Temple?!” Oikawa asked, feeling his heart drumming out of control.

“It is! I heard you were perceptive.”

“Well, I also knew Isaka-san lived out the last of his years searching for it. But then he got sick…” He drifted off, glancing up sympathetically to Sugawara. The smile slipped off his face and he nodded soberly.

“He was unable to mount an expedition before he passed away. I was lucky at the time that my mother and I could afford to fly out and see him before the end. He gave me his map and made me promise to find it, no matter what. That was ten years ago, and my mother and I had spent most of our money on the plane ticket to reach him before his death. I just starting my first company and was scraping by; I couldn’t imagine having enough money to try and find the temple. I promised him regardless, and now I find myself with not only the means but with even more information than my Grandfather had. Dr. Oikawa… I want to send _you_ to find the Temple of Amadean.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open at Sugawara’s declaration, frozen in shock even as Sugawara snickered at him.

“You’re sending me? I get to go find it?!”

“I think if my Grandfather were alive, you would be the only one he’d trust to send. What do you say, Oikawa?” Sugawara asked, his voice dropping into a sultry register as he leaned back against the table. Oikawa gazed at him, more mesmerized by the beauty mark under his eye, his perfectly smooth, pale skin and the obviously athletic physique hidden under his immaculate suit than he was with the proposition. He gulped at the way Sugawara leaned back, placing his palms on the edge of his table and opening his body like an invitation.

Oikawa coughed and looked back at the map instead. It sounded perfect to him, the chance of a lifetime and the University wouldn’t have to pay for a thing. But still, if there was one thing Oikawa had in abundance, it was pride.

“I must say, Sugawara-san, it’s all very… _tempting_ ,” He said, casting a quick look Sugawara’s fingers as they loosened the tie at his throat. “But I have so many duties here. I am very thankful for the opportunity, so how long would I have to decide?”

Sugawara’s eyebrows raised, and he gave a snort into his hand. Oikawa frowned that the man didn’t look like he bought it at all.

“Ah, well, I would appreciate it if you decided quickly. Though, I’m surprised you’d even need time to think about it. What on earth could be keeping you here in that little classroom with those students who have no idea what they’re missing in life? Aren’t you just _aching_ for a little adventure?” He asked as he slowly slid along the table until he was right in front of Oikawa. Determined not to back down, Oikawa smirked and held his ground, even turning to face the grey-haired beauty so all he had to do was shuffle forward and he would be pinning the other man to the table.

He couldn’t understand what was coming over him. It wasn’t like him to be so transfixed by another human being when usually they were obsessed with _him_. They’d only just met, and already he wanted to mess up that expensive suit of his and stretch Sugawara out over the table. He wanted to see his pale cheeks flushed as his lips parted with shuddering breaths.

Sugawara reached out and gripped the lapel of Oikawa’s suit with his fingers, tugging him forward and against him. Oikawa sucked in a quick breath as he leaned against Sugawara, but he kept his expression sharp as Sugawara smiled playfully at him.

“Well, Dr. Oikawa?” He asked, speaking his name as if each syllable tasted delicious. “Do we have a deal?”

Oikawa grinned back at the young tycoon and leaned forward, placing his palms flat against the table on either side of Sugawara. The brown eyes staring back at him widened as they grew dark, and Oikawa could feel his warm breath grazing across his own lips.

“Sugawara-san, I’d be delighted to go on this expedition for you. I’m pretty sure I’d enjoy going anywhere you’d ask me to.”

Sugawara threw his head back and laughed, and Oikawa resisted the urge to kiss his elegant throat as he listened to the beautiful sound.

“That’s what I like to hear. Oh, but there’s just one more thing… one small caveat required for this expedition.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

Sugawara bit his lip as he leaned forward until his lips hovered over Oikawa’s ear.

“I’m coming, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really stretched that prompt, ha ha ha. Sooooo, I'm not saying I'm never going to develop this into a multichapter, because damn it I really want to. But it definitely won't be happening for a while, I just have too many going on right now. If there's actual interest though, it might encourage me to do so!


End file.
